


The Last Winchester

by TrenchCoat_Paradigm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoat_Paradigm/pseuds/TrenchCoat_Paradigm
Summary: My name is Dean Winchester.I'm an Aquaries. I don’t really like long walks on the beach, I prefer a stroll through a moon lit forest. My mom was Ellien and my dad was Sam Winchester. As of 4.23pm today, I am now the last of the Winchesters.Dean Winchester is the last of his family's lineage. Wanting to follow in his father and uncle's footsteps he tries to make it as a hunter. Saving people, hunting things, it had always been the family business. But is finding out all too quickly that this line of work is a lot harder than it seems. Under the guidance of the Fitzgerald twins Sam and Castiel, Dean might just make it out alive.
Relationships: Dean Winchester Jr. / Castiel Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Last Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, this chapter isn't even completed yet lol.

_**Prologue** _

  
The Kansas countryside sped past the passenger window, Dean trying his hardest to keep his eyes focused on the horizon, but every tree, streetlamp or battered run-down gas station they passed distracted his line of vision.   
It wasn’t unusual for his dad to suddenly take off on an unsuspecting road trip. Once every few months if he recalled right and was only ever for a couple of nights. One time he was gone for a week, which his mom freaked out over, but he wasn’t worried, his dad always came home. Dean would beg to take him on one of his ‘business trips’ but he would just simply smile, ruffle his hair and say “’fraid not kid-o. Someone’s gotta stay here and look after your mom.” 

  
His mother passed away a few years ago. Dean didn’t like to think about it all that much. He missed her, every day. But he needed to stay strong, for his dad. He looked over to his father. A faint smile ghosted his lips as he drove, the same whimsical look he would always give his son the day he left for a trip. Expect it looked older now. The fait creases in the corners of his eyes looked deeper than he remembered. Familiar glasses still perched on the bridge of his nose. His once deep brunette shoulder length, in a similar style to his own, was now silver. He looked a lot paler than Dean remembered, seemed a lot more tired recently, frailer. 

  
The music inside of the car faded, the familiar clunk that signified the end of the tape.“Flip it over would ya.” His dad croaked, eyes never leaving the windscreen. Dean groaned rolling his head back to meet the bench’s head rest. “Can’t we listen to something else?”

A slow smile crept across the old man’s face. “Driver picks the music. Shot gun shuts his cake hole.” 

  
Dean rolled his eyes, ejecting the prehistoric cassette tape, flipping it over and reinserting it into the slot. He had thought about getting an mp3 hook up for this old car, but he wasn’t sure if the thing would even have the right electrical hook up for it. To say this car was ancient was an understatement. Fairly sure it was even older than his dad. He was more surprised to find the thing still ran; the big hunk of black gloss and chrome alloys had been sitting in the garage for as long as he can remember. His dad rarely ever drove the thing, until today that is. She did sound pretty though. A deep guttural rumble echoed down the quite highway only to be drowned out once again by Bon Jovi. The familiar string cords of Wanted Dead or alive wafting through the speakers. 


End file.
